Dark Fantasy Butler
by Angel-LittleDevil
Summary: Thirteen year old Ciel Phantomhive has been going under weird circumstances... This weird story ends in a twisted way... Read on to find out.  MATURE CONTENT... Not bad... But still MATURE CONTENT.   Includes Yaoi!  BoyXBoy    Written by Ashley and Jade!


**Dark Fantasy Butler**

**Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler owned and created by Yana Toboso. Without Yana we would have never found out about anime or manga.**

**This is our first story! So um... Bare with us... We need to know what you guys think and if its good or things need changing okay?**

**MADE BY Jade and Ashley!**

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian ran his tongue across Ciels' neck and Ciel moaned slightly. If only I could have more, Ciel thought. Sebastian entered the boys small and tight entrance. Ciel screamed in pleasure and pain.<em>

When Ciel screamed he woke up and covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the sounds. _I swear if 'Bastian heard...,_ Ciel thought but got cut in the middle of his speaking when he saw the time on the old wooden grand-father clock. It was at least ten 'o clock.

_Damn Sebastian... He's late again!, _Ciel thought to himself. When he heard the door open he closed his eyes shut tight. _Stupid Sebastian! _Sebastian wheeled the cart over to the bedside table.

"Scone and tea?" Sebastian walked over to the bed and sat beside the small body. Ciel rustled around in the blankets entangled with his legs. Ciel moved the blankets off and sat up slowly swinging his pale legs over the side of the bed._ I really just want you, _Ciel thought helplessly and blushed at the fact he had really just thought that.

"Young Master? Are you okay? Do I need to bathe you?" Guessing by the way he said bathe he was just trying to wake the boy up.

"NO! I mean no," Ciel looked at the demon butler beside him and laid his head back, waiting for Sebastian. When he didn't get an answer he added "Yes please."

Sebastian nodded and fixed his scone handing it to him and began to pour his tea and hand it to him. Then he went to the oak drawers grabbing clothes carefully and walked back. He sat the clothes neatly on the bed and waited for Ciel to finish his light breakfast. Ciel ate half of his scone, downing all of his tea. Sebastian smiled and wiped his cheek where some tea had dribbled on his cheek.

Sebastian took the cup and waited for him to finish the scone. Ciel didn't finish it but he gave it back to Sebastian expecting it to be thrown away. He put it on the cart then began to unbutton Ciel shirt, because of daily routine. He removed it and watched the blushing boy intensely as he pulled the sleeves of the new white dress shirt on him. He buttoned the small pale blue buttons slowly smiling at his young master.

Ciel blushed at Sebastian. Sebastian backed off slowly and picked up the new underwear and shorts and set them beside Ciel. He lowered the underwear down and pulled them off, because of its normality to him. It was not unusual to bathe or change Ciel ever since he had became his loyal butler and agreed to the contract that now appears on his left eye as same on Sebastian's left hand the contract appears. Ciel blushed darker_.What's going on with me? Why am I not acting the same?_

Sebastian unfolded the underwear and barely moved his legs until something-or someone-made a light squeak that would be most similar to a mouse and which had stopped the demon from continuing. Sebastian looked at his young master. Ciel was blushing dark red as he moaned a squeak. "I'm sorry bo-chan! Did I hurt you?"

"N-no... You just d-did something you shouldn't do..."_ but I wanted you to..., _Ciel thought to himself. Ciel blushed even darker if possible. He could not believe his thoughts today! They were so bad and very, very naughty... Ciel blinked twice when Sebastian but his hand on Ciels' chin lifting it up slightly.

Sebastian looked over his master. Sweat on his blood-red face. He glanced at his young masters cock and smirked. He caught Ciels' deathly gaze and held it. It was as if he read the little boys mind. "May I?"

Ciel widened his eyes. "W-what?"

"I want to do something with you to prove I love you..."

"I-i... Wait... WHAT?"

"I love you... Ciel Phantomhive..."

Ciels' eyes widened almost protruding his tiny porcelain face. Did he hear him correctly?

"I love you. I love you Ciel... My young master.. The soul I will devour when our contract is up... The boy I will still love for generations even if you have passed on..."

Ciel blushed darker. "Y-yes..." Ciel barely whispered.

Sebastian smiled. Ciel.. _You are not getting away with this that easy., _Sebastian thought. "'Y-yes' what my bo-chan~?"

Ciel fumed at the sudden mockery. "Yes... You have my p-permission..."

"'P-permission for what~?"

Ciel flushed with anger. "Fuck me already!"

Sebastian smirked slightly. He leaned to the blushing boy and kissed him. Ciel being unexperienced and all didn't know what to do so he went to twiddling his thumbs. Sebastian grew impatient and tilted Ciels' tiny head back and deepened the kiss. Ciel gasped slightly putting his tiny arms around his butlers neck. Sebastian took advantage and thrust his tongue into his young masters mouth.

It had became a battle for dominance. A few moments later Ciel moaned his squeak of defeat and Sebastian pulled away and a silver line of saliva drew from both mouths. Ciels' blush darkened a hundred shades. In the time of the deep and warm kiss, Sebastian had managed to dispose of Ciels' shirt on to the floor where it now lay, wrinkled. Ciel scrunched his nose as he saw how Sebastian had taken his shirt so poorly serious in a time like this.

Ciel was pushed back down as Sebastian hovered over him. Ciel blushed once again. Sebastian licked his neck like in the_ 'wet dream' _Ciel had not to long ago. Ciel had a weird suspicion that Sebastian could read and see the thoughts and dreams he had. Not that he didn't find this tall, handsome demon butler amazingly attractive... Which in fact he loved that. But it was the fact... Sebastian is probably eons older than he. He's been with a lot of people excluding the fact that he was going to be probably the one-millionth sex toy Michaelis has had. He's more experienced. Just thinking of the fact that Ciel is only a thirteen year old boy who owns a company called Funtum toys. Nobody really realizes that the famous and popular Funtum toy company is owned and toys created by a child just like the ones whom has bought the toys earning the boy a lot of profit.

Ciel was brought back to reality once Sebastian tweaked one erect nipple. He licked the other bringing it to life. Ciel moaned. Sebastian thought, I am so glad I sent those dreaded servants outside... Sebastian lowered his head. "You're really hard aren't you~?"

"S-shut up! St-stop teasing me!"

"As you wish~" Sebastian licked the tip of Ciels' dick. Ciel moaned louder. Sebastian smirked and basically taking the whole thing into his mouth. His tongue flicked across it while he sucked on the young boys cock. Ciel was moaning like a woman in birth. His hair was a mess, probably from thrashing his head around on the bed. He had sweat going down his pale body.

Ciel was gripping at the bed as Sebastian teased the small tight entrance with his own dick. "W-what happened t-to preparing m-me?"

"You don't need it."

"Like h-hell I do!" Ciel screamed do as Sebastian drove his large cock into the boys entrance stretching and tearing. "nghh... I-it hurts!"

"Its not even in all the way..." Sebastian thrusted. Ciel moaned. Sebastian thrusted again and was all in. "Can I move?"

"N-nnnghh..."

"I take that as a yes." Sebastian rotated his hips in a circular motion. Sebastian could smell the blood that was coming from his beloved young master. He continued to gyrate his hips and kissed Ciel. Ciel kissed back and bit the demons tongue as he moaned.

"T-there! D-d-do it again! R-right...Th-there..."

Sebastian thrusted his hips again. "There?"

Ciel moaned. "Again!"

"yes..." Sebastian pulled out half-way and then drove back in the same spot hitting his prostate and Ciel moaned loud. Sebastian smirked.

"Stop..."Ciel barely managed to say.

"why?" Sebastian shifted.

"I-it... It hurts..."

"Oh... Um... Okay sorry!" Sebastian pulled out his cock covered with both semen and blood. Ciel moaned from the exclusion of the space the demons cock took up in his small ass. Ciel panted and turned on his side and curled up to his white pillow.

Th-that was quite intense, yes!. And CIel saw me... Yes... He definately did... That's why he and Sebastian quit... I'm upset I didn't get to see all of it... Mei-Rin thought as she watched through the tiny crack that was made in the door so she could see. Mei-Rin had watched the whole thing. Mei-Rin was blushing madly from what she saw and closed the door walking downstairs.

"Mei-Rin! Can you help me in the yard?"

"Y-yes I can..."

* * *

><p><strong> Please tell us if its bad or not!<strong>


End file.
